


And The Song Was Exciting

by Mauricio



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, M/M, One Shot, happy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauricio/pseuds/Mauricio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Courfeyrac dance around to questionable music<br/>A short but sweet one shot because there's nothing better in this world than Jehan in oversized knitwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Song Was Exciting

“It started off with a feeling… which then grew into a hope”  
The strains of the music drifted through the flat, drawing Courfeyrac out from his reverie, slumped at his desk. The sweet lilting voice led him through the rooms until he was brought to a halt by the sight of Jehan softly swaying in the centre of the living room, lost in a world of his own. He was the picture of dishevelment: soft long brown hair tied in a messy plait, clad in patched up floral leggings that looked as if a charity shop would reject them, and he was drowning in a cardigan. It was so oversized that it fell to his knees and still hid his hands no matter how many times he rolled the sleeves up. Nevertheless, he was beautiful. The sunshine silhouetted him perfectly, bathing him in light like a cherub.  
Courf found himself being irresistibly propelled forward, kicking off his army boots as he did so, to join Jehan and slid his arms around him. Jehan’s eyes opened in a flash, mouth dropping open in surprise.  
“Shh,” Courfeyrac hummed softly, “It’s only me.”  
Jehan relaxed as Courf slid a hand down his back and shifted their bodies until they were pressed together hand in hand, in a good old fashioned slow dance, with Jehan’s head tucked perfectly under his chin. They fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle, two interlocking pieces who ought never to be apart. Jehan sang under his breath as they swayed, Courfeyrac feeling the sound vibrate through his chest like a hummingbird trapped inside. Their dance dwindled to a halt as the song ended, still wrapped around each other. Courf bent his head to press a kiss onto Jehan’s forehead, the soothing smell of polo mints and melon shampoo infiltrating his senses. He felt a deep sense of contentment wash over him, Jehan’s quiet breathing the only sound in the room.  
Just as Courf began to appreciate the silence, familiar bouncy chords boomed out of the speakers, filling the room with sound. Jehan looked up mischievously, his body already twitching to the beat. Courf mock sighed, disguising the way his heart swelled at the sight of Jehan’s glorious crooked smile.  
“Come on,” he whispered, relinquishing the man from his embrace.  
Jehan’s grin lit up his face as he took a deep breath to belt out the lyrics.  
“I’M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WHO-A!” They sang in unison, bouncing around the room. Jehan’s hair flew around his head like a halo – unlike his limbs which were decidedly unangelic as he flailed wildly. Courf’s face was scrunched into a smile that took up his whole face, making his eyes dance. They twisted and turned to the music together, the happy lyrics buoying their energy. With the song’s final note they flopped onto the sofa, which groaned under their weight. Courf could feel the breath rushing in and out of his lungs, lost to the aftermath of exertion.  
Jehan curled up, head nestled on the other man’s shoulder, feet tucked under him. His long hair, loose from its plait, fell over his face in wisps, hiding his features. He was the very image of ethereal beauty and Courf loved him.  
Courf barely mouthed the words but Jehan understood and gave his answer in the squeeze of his hand – “I love you too”.  
On reflection, Courf thought that song wasn’t so cheesy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The song referred to at the beginning is The Call by Regina Spektor  
> The second is Walking on Sunshine by Katrine and the Waves  
> It seemed like suitable dancing music!


End file.
